Session 14
Server started; please wait for map to refresh. Sulucamas has connected. Saphroneth has connected. Saphroneth:Should I demonstrate that new token I made? Sulucamas:Sure Saphroneth:Temple map? Sulucamas:ok Saphroneth:One picture, two tokens from it thanks to cunning cropping. I think it works. Ganti has connected. Sulucamas:Look like fine tokens to me :) Saphroneth:That's good, then. And yes, the silly hat is pretty much standard. VAE:How is that a silly hat? VAE:It's an eastern fur hat VAE:well, usually sheep skin or something IIRC Saphroneth:I refuse to answer on the grounds I may infuriate the person with a Yamulka. * VAE still refuses to consider the hat silly. Saphroneth:It's kind of strange, really... the Mongol empire at the height of their power only feared two things. Saphroneth:Internal politics, and convenient hurricanes. Saphroneth:(Even today, their tactics would be pretty devastating against enemies without air support or heavy armour.) Ganti:... I suspect I should shut this map down again. Arcalane has connected. Arcalane:blarg Ganti:Yo. Kiera:there, macros and saves updated Ganti:Okay. Kiera:« saveroll=1d20 = saveroll = 20 = 20 »-->Reflex save! 20+5 = 25 Saphroneth:You expended a twenty! Ganti:Yes, you're going to do pretty well against one of the suckers I've got planned. Kiera:If you think that's bad, you should've seen the init rolls we were getting last GV. Kiera:Three 20s in a row. Arcalane:then Tech got a 7 and someone else got another 20. Ganti:Ane's init in GV is rediculous. Somethin like +17. Saphroneth:Hmm, a thought. Given that my bow is magical (+1), I think it might make sense that a +1 enhancement is just "weapon is as if newly made all the time". Saphroneth:That is, the string doesn't degrade for a bow, and so on. Ganti:Okay. Saphroneth:Because Masterwork is +1 to hit, and all magical weapons are also masterwork... Saphroneth:Eh, just me musing. It means I don't have to unstring my bow all the time. Arcalane:+17? I thought you were only up to +12? Ganti:I thought a good chunk of it went into preservation and resizing. * Ganti blinks. Probaly +12. Saphroneth:Resizing? Ganti:A magic weapon has no size. Ganti:It wrks for ALL wielders. Ganti:*works. Saphroneth:Oh, right. Huh. Must have missed that. Saphroneth:I could swear some of the items in the AEG have sizes. Arcalane:Reaper's +12 Init well, thanks to the Overclocked Robot-Feat, his inbuilt sensors, and loldexupgrades. Saphroneth:Like the Bow of the Solars and the Balor's Swords. They are "Large". Saphroneth:Armor and Weapon Sizes Armor and weapons that are found at random have a 30% chance of being Small (01-30), a 60% chance of being Medium (31-90), and a 10% chance of being any other size (91-100). Saphroneth:(this is the Magic Items section) Ganti:DMG overrides it. Saphroneth:Where? Saphroneth:I was copypasting from the SRD. Saphroneth:Check Pg. 213. Saphroneth:3.5 DMG, bottom right. Saphroneth:I think that the way it seems to work is that weapons and armour are the only things that don't auto-resize. * Ganti is utterly baffled. Ganti:I could have sworn it said all magic items readjusted themselves for their wearer... Saphroneth:Worn ones, yes. But not armour and weapons. Saphroneth:Oh, worldbuilding note - what kind of size are the floating islands? Just by order of magnitude. I'm wondering whether an invasion force would be on the order of 100, 1000, 10,000 or 100,000 for the big ones. Ganti:They vary. Ganti:Over 100,000 for the really big ones. Continant sized after all. Saphroneth:Ah, excellent. Saphroneth:If it was all archipelago sized, then open field horsemen would be kinda useless. Saphroneth:Oh, one idea - whoever has the best heavy infantry might use Roman style tactics in the air. (lock the ships with a heavy, clawed boarding ramp and basically fight a small-scale land battle) Ganti:Mm. Saphroneth:Those damn Romans.. they always tried to turn sea inso land. Saphroneth:The Roman fleet is actually pretty interesting. During one of the Punic wars, they lost their fleet (circa 100,000 men) to a storm. So they built another one. That one got lost to another storm. As did their third fleet. The fourth fleet was built by private citizens, and THIS time it lasted and managed to drive Carthage out of the sea. Saphroneth:All rather Monty Python... Sharpshot4321 has connected. Sulucamas:Howdy Sharp Sharpshot4321:yo Ganti:Yo. Saphroneth:Heya. Sharpshot4321:Did Saph join us as a player last game? Saphroneth:Observer. Saphroneth:Going for player this time. Ganti:Okay, I think the only player we're missing is Meany. Kiera:And RAM. Saphroneth:He just said on IRC he was having to go soon. Ganti:No, RAM and Hyuu said that they wouldn't be making it. Ganti:And I missed that. Sharpshot4321:bit short staffed this game eh? Ganti:Aye. Arcalane:Just a little. Saphroneth:It's at least partly to get me hired and on board, as I understand it. Ganti:Yeah, that's pretty much the only reason I didn't call it off. Sharpshot4321:so are we starting then? Ganti:Yes. Saphroneth:Right, how to set this up... the group looking for a useful sword arm, or me approaching them... Arcalane:Hiring: Replacement Redshirts. Apply today! Saphroneth:It's actually a kind of brown-green. Red is rather contraindicated for a scout. Saphroneth:The idea is to see them FIRST. Sharpshot4321:question, we left off at the start of a 2-4 day pause. any of that time pass? * Ganti found a log of the last session, or possibly the session before that... Ganti:Yes. Sharpshot4321:how much? Ganti:About a day. Then Sera got recalled to her temple for a reason she's not talking about. Arcalane:oh, and since the campaign wasn't saved-- Arcalane:Ganti: (AP Totals) Sau: 26 Sera: 29 Roland: 16 Kiera: 17 Espada:14 Mardak: 2 Sandor: 1 Flaal: 1 Blair: 4 Gomez?: 1 Gonzolez?!: 1 Dr. Seamus:6 Kasnok:22 Althilmil:27 Ganti:Ayup. * Ganti does his best to keep track of the AP totals. Arcalane:last thing that happened... people were playing cards. then nebulous timeskip and session end. Arcalane:oh right, we were waiting on the gemcutter Sharpshot4321:Roland has not returned to the ship over the timeskip. Arcalane:...and Hyuu plays the guy who was our 'contact' with the gemcutter. Sharpshot4321:didn't they do the gem cutter Ganti:Ayup. Sharpshot4321:and he said wait 3 days or something Arcalane:we -went- to give him the gems but we didn't get them back yet Ganti:And I... Should go poking the swap to see if the logs are there. * Ganti is confused and annoyed by crappy internet being crappy. VAE:well VAE:if you like, bothered to send me logs by email like lia does, I'd have put them up on the wiki by now :3 * Ganti completely lacks the logs to send. Ganti:You know, crappy internet is crappy and all. Saphroneth:« 2d10 = 11 » Saphroneth:« 2d4 = 3 » Saphroneth:(height and weight) Arcalane:uploading all the logs I have to the akellonswap drive Ganti:Thanks. Sharpshot4321:11 inches and 3 pounds? Ohh god its a pixie. Saphroneth:That's to ADD. Sharpshot4321:I know. im joking :P Saphroneth:And it's actually +33 lb. Arcalane:drive -> logs from arca -> skylands. sorted YYYY/MM/DD VAE:if you could send them from the swap to me? VAE:vaeisenberg@gmail.com Arcalane:if you can log into swap, just navigate to Drive at the top and get them that way. >_> * Arcalane uploads GV logs as well Sharpshot4321:just so im not mistaken, we are currently paused while the logs get sorted out? Saphroneth:Seems so. Ganti:Only vaguely. VAE:Wlll, that'd require me to log into the swap, which takes effort - you're already logged in :3 Arcalane:but emailing them takes effort Arcalane::V Ganti:Vae, get off your ass and do the work yourself. Saphroneth:I'm just waiting for there to be a situation I can chuck Behter into to meet up with the PC/s. He's got a good motive for joining the crew, so. Arcalane:I use firefox to log into my main google acct. and chrome for the swap acct. incidentally VAE:hey VAE:Ganti. I'm already processing the logs and slapping them on the wiki VAE:Most of them are thre. VAE:I'm doing the work, I just can't be arsed to do /all/ of it, even that which is easier for others. Ganti is disconnected. Sharpshot4321:well... that does not bold well Arcalane::x VAE:*bode Saphroneth:That bolds perfectly well. Flaal:I prefer bold well, to be honest Sulucamas:whoops :3c VAE:to bold well where no font has gone before? Sulucamas:Fortune favors the bode. Ganti has connected. Sulucamas:Yay! Sulucamas:Welcome back Ganti:Geh. Crappy net is indeed crappy. * Ganti found a log with what he was looking for in it on his local HD, so that's that. Sharpshot4321:we starting then or more log work? Sulucamas:Flaal has played so, SO MANY card games over the last four days... @_@ Saphroneth:"Oh, hey, a perfect hand!" Sulucamas:xU Sharpshot4321:its only been 1 day? Sharpshot4321:I think thats what ganti said Sulucamas:I don't know...! :P Sulucamas:And I'm sure my character hasn't been playing cards the whole time xD Ganti:It is July 19, you've met a gnome 'locksmith' who joined up, and introduced you to the honest merchants in town yesterday. Then you decided to get a bunch of gems cut, which will take three more days. The weather is: Absurdly hot. To make matters worse, gusts of even hotter air blow out of the desert, often carrying with them licks of flame. Sandor Munkas:Hey, what's wrong with cards? It's cheaper than the other way of having fun, anyways, unless you are really bad at it. Ganti:If you're carying any non-magical flamables, they're in danger of igniting. Sulucamas:Ganti, it's been one day? Ganti:Aye. Arcalane:One wonders how the city itself hasn't burnt down at this point. Ganti:Only been one day. Sandor Munkas:Bloody hell, good thing I light my fags up with magic. Elven Acolyte:Becuase unlike you forigners, we're used to it! Sulucamas:And the captain has seen fit to show us what we're supposed to be doing to maintain the ship? * Ganti sighs. * Kiera is probably the only one here with ranks in Profession (Sailor). :T Sulucamas:Sorry if that's dumb. I just don't want to make any assumptions. :) Ganti:Sul, you're the striketeam. The boarders, explorers, and other fighters. The rest of the crew takes care of mantianence. You go kill what the captain points you at. Roland:woo murder! Sulucamas:OH! I thought I was just going to be part of the REST of the crew. Sulucamas:Okidoki! xD Arcalane:Well, you could be... but you wouldn't get any hazard pay or spoils of war~ Ganti:And do miscilainious other tasks that fit your specialties. The arcanists are expected to help keep the icebox running, the engineers (When there are any) help with engineering stuff, ETC. Arcalane:He wouldn't get any hazard pay or spoils of war, right? Sandor Munkas:Eh. I don't mind doing whatever, as long as it's far from home. And the Inquisition. Especially the Inquisition Ganti:Probably not. Sulucamas:I'd be down with that, ARc Kiera:Goddamn flamin' winds interrupting my sunbathing. >:T Behter-foot:This is just ridiculous, it feels like the time we nearly got caught in a weather control effect. Should have worn the desert gear. Ah well, no point getting changed in the middle of the street... hope there's something interesting going on, though. Arpad the Short:And I don't mind as long as there's mice. Or rats. Or other rodents. Glory to Arpad,conqueror of a thousand burrows. Ganti:The monk, for instance, depending on what monistary he came from, would be called on to calm down pissed off Djjins and Elementals if you encountered any. Elisavet Michelakos: (( ... I did post that magic weather was fairly common in this world on the Wiki's FAQ page, right? )) Sulucamas:^Roger * Ganti can't remember... Roland:wonder if I can get a honey badger for a familiar. Saphroneth:There's hot, and then there's "hot without access to army resources", which is the same thing but more annoying. Arcalane:You did. #7. Ganti:Ah, fair enough. Arcalane:But still. Gouts of flame threatening to set flammable things on fire are a little more exciting than, I don't know, rains of magical frogs. Sandor Munkas:A thousand? Come on. It's not as blatant as when you claimed it was a thousand towns, but still. You eat twice a month, and half the time it's me who gets you something. Roland:bah, its not exciting till it starts raining UP Elisavet Michelakos:Anyway, I just rolled to start the moons up again... The moon of Change is new, The moon of the mind is a Waxing cresant, and the moon of creation is new. * Ganti still needs to name the months and the moons something fancy. Meany has connected. Elisavet Michelakos: (( Yo meany. )) Arpad:You are just jealous that I aren't sweating right now. Blessed be those lacking thermoregulation, I guess. Kiera:Back in my day, it hailed explosive snowballs sideways! Elisavet Michelakos:Wrong climate. Meany:Ladymen. Kiera:Look, when your capital city is built on an ancient Mage's fortress, anything can happen. Behter:Much hotter and it'd be ideal weather to fight gunmen. Black powder doesn't like getting too hot... Sandor Munkas:I'll remind you of it when I'll be thawing you the next time we run into a blizzard. * Elisavet Michelakos enters the officers lounge. "... Searafina was just recalled by the High Priestess. She was very tight lipped about the details, but the end result is still that we need another crewmember." Arpad:I'd have done just fine. Sandor Munkas:As a coathanger. You were frozen solid. Arpad:Details... Elisavet Michelakos:"Now, normally I'd ask if you knew anyone who would be interested in joining, but I'm afraid that is abit put on hold by the moderately extreme weather." Flaal:"Want us to put up signs or something?" Meany:Still a coffee mug, huh? Sulucamas:Sure, why not. I'm boring. * Elisavet Michelakos just put out a bit of her hair and the weather's only 'moderate' to her. The Mehmish people are odd... Sandor Munkas:"Bugger. She seemed like a nice sort." Kiera:"Moderately extreme? If I'd stayed on deck any longer my shirt would've lit up." She sounds displeased. Roland:you don't get to be boring. IM the boring one. There isn't enough room on this ship for 2 people nobody knows Elisavet Michelakos:"t Elisavet Michelakos:*"It's only Dragonsbreath." Elisavet Michelakos:"You should see the firestorms." Sandor Munkas:"Dragonsbreath . . . I'd have thought it comes from the opposite end." Aurixsauriv:"We also need a doctor..." Flaal:(( We'll have to have a boring-ass staring contest over it. :P )) Roland:((How about who can hold their breath the longest?)) Flaal:(( >:{D> )) Kiera: (( Maybe we can use them to bore our enemies to death. )) Flaal:"You don't heal?" Flaal:blinks "So we wait for the weather to pass, then go recruiting?" Aurixsauriv:"I support. I enforce, and defend." Elisavet Michelakos:"Well, Fargus didn't fit in with the crew Fester and his compainions joined up with, and he overheard Serafina's recall order, so he's willing to be our medic, but that still leaves us a little short-handed in the exploration-in-force department." Elisavet Michelakos:And isn't that the kindest way of saying 'invade and loot' you've heard so far. Kiera:You'd be surprised. Kiera:"At least we don't have to worry about Alth drinking everything remotely alcoholic any more." Roland:((Is info on the moons in the wiki somewhere or was I suppose to write that down?)) Sandor Munkas:"Fester sounds like a fitting name for someone a medic hangs out with" Elisavet Michelakos: (( Moons are on the wiki in FAQ. )) Sandor Munkas:"Kinda like a gemcutter's girlfriend being named Ruby" Roland:((Thanks)) Elisavet Michelakos: (( Or at least I'm pretty sure they are. )) Flaal:"Or should we just go recruiting now, and pick up anyone who's out-and-about in the fire?" Behter:*a nearby alcohol shop has a small explosion, as the frenzywine in the cabinets finally exceeds its' flashpoint* Sandor Munkas:"Uh, I think we should move out as soon as possible. " Elisavet Michelakos:"As long as you take sufficant procautions, Dragonsbreath isn't all that unpleasant. I'd only really be worried about Roland out of all of you." Sandor Munkas:"In the name of efficiency, you understand. " Flaal:o_O "Why's that? Flamable cloak?" Arpad:Heh, sure. Because if someone busts your arse, it'd make you rather inefficient. Sandor Munkas:Shut up Roland:((... where is the wiki FAQ? :( )) Kiera: (( I linked you to it on IRC a few minutes ago you loon! )) Kiera: (( remember kids, you can prefix your messages with /ooc to auto-add brackets and cut out the token/portrait thing )) Roland:((You gave me the overall collected info, is that the FAQ?)) Flaal: (( this kid thanks you )) VAE:oh Bast VAE:Isn't this the dumbest argument to be having in maptools? Sharpshot4321: (( Info on the moons is not on the collected info page )) VAE:there's all of a single page VAE:there's that page, and the logs Elisavet Michelakos: (( I'm pretty sure it's in the FAQ section. )) Flaal: (( thanks for fillin' me in too. I still want to know why it'd be a problem for Roland. ;) )) Kiera: (( mysterious skin conditions *sagenod* )) VAE:hahaah VAE:win, Arc Flaal: (( he's a mummy! )) VAE:Or a luetic Kiera: (( my money's on frogman or something. anyway, where were we? :v )) Saphroneth:Determining how to advertize or something. Kiera:"Not exactly nice weather to try hiring in, let's be honest. We'd be better off waiting it out." Aurixsauriv:I know something you don't know! Aurixsauriv:And I'm not going to tell you~ Aurixsauriv:Nyaaaaaa~ Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 16 + 11 + 0 = 27 » Knowledge Arcana check! Flaal:"Anyone else want to come help me extol the virtues of the 'Exploration-in-Force' business?" Aurixsauriv:Sau cracks open his Big Book of All the Shit You Need To Know. Sandor Munkas:"True true. In a weather like this, we'd be just risking an accident, drawing attention to ourselves like that. Like that guy from second shift who insisted on trying to take a bunch of our produce home in a heat wave of this sort because he said anyone'd consider the idea nuts and thus nobody'll check. Well, he didn't quite get as far as the gate ,if you get my drift. " Flaal:"I'm not saying we have to go about this out-of-doors. There must be a tavern nearby." Aurixsauriv:"This weather is perfectly manageable." Aurixsauriv:"Tie up your hair, wear some tight clothes, don't be a moron." Flaal::) Arpad:I agree Arpad:It's just whiny warmbloods Behter:*string of Avrat cursing* (translation: goodness, it is rather hot. I hadn't realized how hot it was until the fletching of one of my arrows caught fire, how unsettling. Maybe I should have a drink or something) Aurixsauriv:NonononoNONONONO Aurixsauriv:Do not expose alcohol to the air in this weather. Aurixsauriv:And that is all of the common sense stuff ye can get. Roland: (( don't tell em that. Fire is your friend :D )) Sandor Munkas:Whiny, huh? I'll remind you next time I'll be getting a few shots of rum. Arpad:Hey, like sharing vital essence was my bright idea. Kiera:"If you want to brave the elements, suit yourself. I think I'm going to stay here." Aurixsauriv:"Someone has to find us a new blood, and a doctor." Sandor Munkas:"Why not make yourself that someone, then? " Aurixsauriv:"I am." Aurixsauriv:"But I need to find somewhere to put my book. ;d" Sandor Munkas:"Is that what they call it these days?" Sandor Munkas:*grins* Flaal:(( brb )) RAM has connected. Flaal:(( back )) Elisavet Michelakos: (( Yo Ram! )) Roland: (( hey ram )) RAM:I have about 2 hours, according to my battery icon. Flaal:"Aurixsauriv, any idea on where we should go hunting?" Aurixsauriv:I stepped out of the room dude. RAM:So, what'd I miss? Elisavet Michelakos: (( Okay, it was VERY rushed, and somewhat slapdash, but the inn is now open for buisness. )) Aurixsauriv:Walking around, putting book somewhere safe. Flaal:8P Guess I should pay better attention to the map Elisavet Michelakos: (( Todays weather is exciting. )) RAM:So, what'd I miss? VAE:Nothing, really Roland: (( fire, fire everywhere )) Saphroneth:Today's weather: dangerous for flammable material. RAM:...Did we go somewhere else since last session? VAE:not really Elisavet Michelakos:Us native Mehmunites are sneering at the wussy forigners. A mere Dragonsbreath wind and they're all panicking. Roland: (( its heavy winds with embers in them. )) Flaal:"Sandor, care to join me?" RAM:Huh. RAM:I guess Najib is just in a hot place and I never noticed, eh? :B RAM:Like, in a desert? Behter:"Someone tell me you have alcohol here. It's been a while since I faced a dragon-wind without access to a military mage with Resist Elements." Elisavet Michelakos: (( Ayup. Mehmund is a desert kingdom. )) Sandor Munkas:*sigh* "Oh well." Aurixsauriv:And Sau puts on the only non-baggy clothes he got. Some pants. And out he go. Aurixsauriv:To find new blood, and new doctors. Innkeeper:"We do indeed!" Roland: (( so many out and about )) Sandor Munkas:The man pokes Arpad into the pocket of his overcoat. Behter:"Good. I'll have some ale to start with." Espada:Pathetic mortals. Flaal:"Inn-ward?" Innkeeper:"Any particular brand you'd prefer, or should I just give you the house specialty?" Behter:"Let's go with that." Innkeeper: (( ... And now I need to look up ale. I think it's only 4-5 coppers at most. )) Saphroneth:Mug is 4cp. Saphroneth:Apparently Ram disconnected or something. Saphroneth:He says to kick him, so he can rejoin. * Innkeeper eventually comes around with something gently frothing. "Four copper, please." Behter:"Here, and thanks. Ah, civilian life isn't agreeing with me..." Behter:*flips the coins over* Saphroneth:Whoever is running the server, please kick Ram. Saphroneth:He is not able to reconnect until he is kicked. VAE:ohh Ganti is disconnected. RAM is disconnected. VAE:I forgot I am Kiera: (( :x )) Meany:Look at what you did. RAM has connected. Ganti has connected. Espada:Now, where was I... Espada:Ah, yes. Espada:PUNY MORTALS! Saphroneth:It was "pathetic" last time. Espada:Now it's both, Roland: (( unless your fur is considered magical, arn't you a giant torch waiting to happen? )) Espada:Why yes, as a matter of fact. Espada:It is. Flaal:D: Innkeeper:"I'm sorry to hear that." She sounds sympathetic. Espada::B Sandor Munkas:As they leave for drinks and general recruitment, the sorcerer flicks his fingers, and suddenly, his hair recede, change colour, and he grows a general-grade moustache, Sandor Munkas:"That's better, for now at least" Sandor Munkas:(Disguise Self) Behter:"You know I tried to raise animals? After my term expired, I got myself a nice parcel of land. Lasted thirty minutes, then got bored out of my skull and sold it again." Flaal:8| Flaal:"Alright then...!" Flaal:leaves Sandor Munkas:"Besides, I heard the ladies go for this sort of thing. " Espada:Gah, what's the code for different fonts? Innkeeper:"Hello Hello! How can I help you?" Espada:Font="blahblah" isn't it? Innkeeper: (( No clue. Can't remember. )) VAE:which map should I come to ? Espada:Testes. Saphroneth:Najib market, I think. Espada:Testes. Flaal:nods shortly "Have anything good on tap?" VAE:right, but where thre? Espada:Testes. Innkeeper: (( Ayup. Najib Market. )) Espada:Testes. Espada:Dammit. Sandor Munkas:*at the innkeeper* "Hel-lo miss!" * Innkeeper doesn't bat an eye. "Hello to you to." Behter:*sits, takes a long drink, and starts examining the fletching of an arrow.* "Ah, this is going to need complete rebuilding. They're not supposed to catch fire..." Sandor Munkas:"Well, there are many ways, but I'll settle for some rum." VAE:(to the How can I help you, of course) * VAE ... a bit delayed responding Espada:Dammit... Flaal: (( Is Espada repeatedly trying to go out of doors? :3 )) Innkeeper: (( :38 lagcheck. )) Saphroneth:I see the lagcheck. Saphroneth:And it's because of trouble with font tags, I think. Flaal: (( :38 )) Espada:Testes. Espada:Testes. Innkeeper: (( Okay, :38 at :38. )) Espada:Testes. Espada:Testes. Espada:Ugh, this is bugging the shit outta me now. VAE:balls Roland: (( google it? )) Saphroneth:Essentially the same word, yes. Espada:I'm trying to google it. Espada:Not getting shit. VAE:why is the font such a problem? Innkeeper:"What we've got? Iryz, Chyndunt, Odare, Rynet, Onhat... and the house special." VAE:because frankly , trying to change it with this cadence is getting a little disruptive Espada:Because Espada has a special font for her menta speech. Flaal:"One of the house specials, please." :) VAE:uh, perhaps use italics like everyone else? Innkeeper:"Certainly!" She bustles off and returns with a frothy mug of ale. "Four coppers, please." Espada:No. Sandor Munkas:*taps his fingers on the table* * Flaal pays and tips two coppers Behter:"Oh, hello! You come in here to get out of the fire too?" Sandor Munkas:"Out of the fire and into the frying pan!" Innkeeper whispers: ... I can't remember what you asked for other then 'fun', which she's going to ignore. You whisper to Ganti: Uh, rum? You might have misread it Behter:"I always forget how horrible the weather here is. Probably because the last fifteen years I've been either too busy running away from armies or operating inside a weather control zone." Innkeeper whispers: OH! Yeah, probably. You whisper to Ganti: Sandor Munkas: "Well, there are many ways, but I'll settle for some rum." * Flaal eyes Behter over his drink Roland: (( brb, grabbing dinner )) Flaal:Behter, what do you look like? :o You whisper to Ganti: He did insinuate there are many ways she could help him, but he made a valid order. Behter:Behter is of about average build, and his eyes have a slight epicanthetic fold. He wears boots suitable for riding long distances, and leather armour which has green-brown colours splashed over it - currently unlaced in the heat. A pair of metal bracers enclose his forearms, visible where the sleeve of his left arm is worn away on the inside, and he has a ring on one thumb. The most immediately apparent thing about him is a truly enormous bow, taller than he is, strapped to his back alongside a short spear. A large hat is stuffed into a pocket, and a sabre hangs from his belt. Saphroneth:(I was prepared!) Arpad:Look at that guy Sandor Munkas:Why should I? The innkeeper is cuter. Innkeeper whispers: ... I can't find Rum, so for ease of bookkeeping, I'll use the stats for Ale. Arpad:One of my people. You don't see that in the Sultanate too often You whisper to Ganti: ask Lia, if you want You whisper to Ganti: Either it's gonna be in AEG, probably * Flaal whispers to Sandor "Looks like he's got the Force part of Exploration-in-Force covered, yes?" Innkeeper whispers: Can't. IRC's not working on this comp, and the other one's elsewhere. Sandor Munkas:Your people? You mean he's a disguised snake? You whisper to Ganti: Fair Arpad:My arse. He looks like a Horde soldier. Sandor Munkas:*whispers to Flaal* "Yeah... or so has my snake noted." Roland: (( back )) * Innkeeper eventually comes back with a tankard of rum. "Standard four coppers, please." Sandor Munkas:Horde? Oh.. you mean. "Thanks, honey." *hands over five* * Innkeeper blinks at the shirtless Kobold. "Hello, how can I help you?" My, I'm getting a lot of visitors today. Flaal: (( I'm sorry, did you say TANKARD OF RUM?? XD )) Saphroneth:Er, wow. Flaal: (( that's awesome! )) Saphroneth:That is probably enough alcohol to stun a horse. Saphroneth:(if nothing else, as a bludgeoning weapon) Aurixsauriv:"Water, please." VAE:Hahahah Aurixsauriv:"It is quire dry outside." Innkeeper: (( Probably. Can't find the stats, so I'm just using ale. )) Behter:"Are you sure that's healthy? Water, I mean." VAE:I guess snakeblooded are more resistent. And . . . uh. Stats are one thing . . Behter:"At least cut it with something." Innkeeper:"That is true. First Dragonsbreath?" Flaal:"Maybe now we can talk without shouting across the hall?" ;) Arpad:yes I do mean my days of fame as Arpad the Resolute. Sandor Munkas:Like hell. Sandor Munkas:Sandor pours most of the tankard into two rather large flat-bottles, then drinks the rest. "Well, we don't have a medic but we sure have medicine." Aurixsauriv:"Yyyep." Flaal:"You look pretty well-armed for someone who's been running AWAY from armies. Free lance?" Behter:"Hah! Used to be a scout for the Horde. Exploring officer, you know the drill - find the enemy, piss them off, and hope the rest of the army turns up in time." Sandor Munkas:. .. So you weren't shitting me. . . Sandor Munkas:The man looks eminently surprised. Behter:"Finished my fifteen years last month, went home to buy a farm and earn a peaceful living. Got bored out of my skull in a quarter of an hour flat, barely stopped myself shooting half the animals, sold it again." Flaal:"And now?" Espada:Got it! Roland: (( what was it? )) Espada:Font face="blahblah" Behter:"Not free-lance, only technically - never trained for the lance. But I'm basically looking for somewhere to get back to the fight. Mercenary, whatever - might even sign on for another stretch if it comes to it." Arpad:Of course not. If I was pulling it from my arse, I wouldn't tell the bit about how I died of a broken head when I fell off a bed in a conquered city when screwing a local. See, we used to sleep on sheepskins. Espada:Now... Sandor Munkas:"Sounds like you're in luck, then." * Flaal glances at Sandor and starts chuckling Behter:"Forgot how much harder it is without support from Army mages, though - last five horses lasted naff-all time... oh?" Espada:SUDDENLY! Behter:"Wait, is that someone's pet?" Espada:Fox. :B * Flaal laughs harder Sandor Munkas:"That's just Arpad." Aurixsauriv:Where's my water? Espada:"Hi!" :3 Espada:That's heard in your mind, by the way. Espada:Also. Espada:The fox is wearing Breastplate armor. * Flaal almost loses it and spills his drink * Innkeeper produces some water, then blinks at the five-tailed blue fox. The telepathic five tailed blue fox. "... Spirit?" Arpad:*from his pocket* "Hsssss" Behter:"Bloody hell,it talks... wait a moment... blue fox with many tails... bloody hell. You aren't the Terror of Uighur, are you?" Espada:And carrying a sword easily over seven feet long on her back. Espada:"The what now?" :. Aurixsauriv:"So yeah." Sandor Munkas:"Terror of Uighur? Nah, it's just a fox. She travels with the lot of us." * Innkeeper looks at the sword. "Spirit." Behter:"Wait, wait... they called her the Heavy Blade? Blade of Light, something like that... the one who dropped half a mountain ten feet in the middle of that battle." Flaal:x3 Espada:"Oh, that." Aurixsauriv:"Couldn't find any non-apprentice level healers." Innkeeper:"So, how can I help you?" Aurixsauriv:"So." Arcalane:Things our party is all about: small people, magic, big swords. |D Aurixsauriv:"I'm going to study and become one!" Aurixsauriv:Suddenly books. Espada:"...Wait." Behter:"Wiped out two tyumen, and screwed the invasion force over sideways." Espada:Espada narrows her eyes at the man. Roland: (( your forgot giant bows )) Roland: (( you* )) Espada:"You're one of them, aren't you?" >:| * Flaal stops laughing quickly Sandor Munkas:"You two know each other?" Behter:"Suddenly I feel like some kind of tiny little mouse in front of an enormous pissed off cat." Behter:"I'm a hordesman, or was. Fifteen years, mostly campaigning against the Sultanate." Espada:"Not him, persay." Espada:"But his people tried to invade mine thousands of years ago." Espada:"So I dropped a mountain on them." Flaal::| "What was the last part of that statement?" Behter:"Everyone invades everyone. Way of the world." (he's trying to keep his cool, but not all that sweat is from the heat) Sandor Munkas:*nudges the Kobold* "Rum's dirt cheap here. Got two canteens' worth for a fiver, and there was about four shots left to drink" Behter:"Against the Sultanate? Hey, I go where I'm ordered, and only sacked one town. Policy." Espada:"Still pissed me right the fuck off." >:| Sandor Munkas:See? You didn't know about that.I knew you're making shit up Espada:"You're lucky I didn't do worse." Flaal:"No, not you. I just wanted to point out that we don't all have the luxury of being pissed off for a thousand years." Espada:"Be glad Mother stopped me." >:E Behter:"And I'm sure the twenty thousand people who died in one minute were very sorry. It's war. Things happen." Arpad:Cut me some slack, nobody remembers everything, especially not if you got the brainpower of a snake. Behter:"Hell, Odegai wasn't as bad as some. He gave towns three days to surrender before he put up the red tent." Espada:"You keep trying to justify invading a peaceful nation. It's not working." Flaal::| "Bygones." Behter:"Justify? No. Explain? Maybe. But it all happened so long ago I couldn't even trace my ancestry past a guess. It's a bloody scary story, though. You know you're used to frighten Horde kids into going to bed?" Espada::O Espada:"Cool!" Flaal:Flaal:>> Sandor Munkas:*watches them for a moment, then turns to the innkeeper.* "I wouldn't mind an ale... or knowing what are you up to tonight. Preferrably both." Arcalane:Espada is a total ditz, I swear. Espada:She's very...naive at this point in time. :B VAE:XD Espada:There is a reason for that. Flaal:... Behter:"Yeah, that's about how I saw it once I hit my teenage years. I think a few Horde kids actually worship you. Scaring 'em straight doesn't work once you're old enough." VAE:it's rather awesme, still Roland: (( quick, someone toss a stick and see if she plays fetch )) VAE:hhahaha Arpad:The snake curls up quickly. Espada::O Flaal:"You sure about that?" ;) Espada:"I still have worshippers?!" Behter:"Well, not per se... we never learned any of your actual tenets, so we're mostly guessing. Arcalane:Rule #1: Don't be a douche to peaceful nations. Behter:"Think it amounted to assuming earthquakes were in there somewhere." * Arcalane sagenod. Espada:"Eh, they're not so hard." VAE:hahaha VAE:look at her explain the tenets and lose her last worshippers Espada:"Biggest think is simply 'Protect.'" VAE:The other two are Secure and Contain *brick'd* * Innkeeper gives sandor a flat look. "Busy." She does produce some ale, though. Behter:"...you know, that might go over pretty well in the cities. They're big on that there." Espada:"Protect your family, protect your people." * Flaal drinks and lets the fox do the talking Espada:"Thus, why I dropped a mountain on you when you invaded my people." :B Flaal:x? Flaal:x/ Behter:"Well, not quite dropped on... more dropped under." Sandor Munkas:"What about tomorrow?" Innkeeper:"Also busy." Arpad:You just don't give up, do you? Aurixsauriv:Sip sip sip water. Behter:"I don't think you'll have much luck with her, moustacheovich." Behter:"Anyway, what brings you lot here? I'd say you were on the pull, but you all seem to know one another." Saphroneth:Ah, bugger. Ram needs boot again, Vae. Flaal:"Remember what you said about cat and mouse earler?" RAM is disconnected. RAM has connected. RAM:Anyone get my last line? Flaal:Doesn't look like it RAM:"Mmm, close enough." Sandor Munkas:"Since when did my luck become your call?" Innkeeper: (( Don't think so. )) Espada:In response to "...dropped under." Saphroneth:Yeah, gotcha. Behter:"Since I saw you having less luck than the Army of Nuntioch." Espada:"So...what are we here for, anyway?" Behter:"They spent three months building a berm to keep cannons off them... five minutes later a Tumen rode up and sprayed them with arrows." Sandor Munkas:"Luck just takes time and effort. And as is, we have both." Behter:"And you don't know either? What is this, a bad joke?" Behter:"A Hordesman, a Deity and a terrible womanizer walk into a bar. Ouch." * Flaal coughs "We're HERE to hire someone like HIM." Espada:"Oh." Espada:"Well then." Espada:"You're hired?" :B Sandor Munkas:"Kinda like the one where a big-mouthed cross-eye walked into a table." Behter:"Oh, Tengri yes. This is just what I was after. Absolutely no boring staring at the horizon waiting for a wolf to show up in three months' time so you can shoot one arrow at it." Behter:"So, what do you lot do then? There's no way you're army recruiters, not unless their standards for... well, uniforms at the least, have slipped badly." Espada:"Instead, you get to sit on a ship for weeks before you shoot arrows at things!" Sandor Munkas:"We're freelancers." Espada:"Hope you're not prone to airsickness!" :B Behter:"Oh, I can endure that just fine. I've been on both sides of boarding operations. It's decidedly less fun when the enemy are boarding you. But at least I don't have to deal with bloody airsick horses any more." Espada:"Ooh, that sounds miserable." Espada:"...I didn't even know horses could get airsick!" :o Sandor Munkas:"As far as I know, horses don't throw up." Behter:"They can't, but it's not fun when the horse has been pissed off and trying for six weeks." Behter:"Normally they just check they're on solid ground, then sod off." Espada:"So..." Espada:"When is the food getting here?" :. Espada:"I'm hungry!" Behter:"Friend of mine once broke a leg that way. He didn't want to lose the horse, so when it bolted he held on. For about ten seconds." Behter:"Funniest thing that campaign.2 * Flaal hails the innkeeper Innkeeper:"Yes?" Flaal:"Anything on the spit?" Espada:"I'm hungry!" :D Innkeeper:"Oh! Do you want to wait for a main dish, or start with some Meze? Innkeeper:" Espada:"Some who what now?" Behter:"I'm all for that." Sandor Munkas:"We'll be happy with any of your meat." Espada:"Is it delicious? :." Innkeeper:"Meze. The literal translation is something along the lines of 'pleasant taste'. They function as... Hm. Appatizers, I think?" Flaal:"Let's start with some Meze, then." ^_^ Espada:"Oh!" Espada:"Umm...whatever's the nummiest, then!" Espada:"Do you guys still eat normal things in this era? Like, roasted boar and stuff?" Espada:"Or has it gone weird?" :. Behter:"I've had boar. Mainly while foraging, mind..." Sandor Munkas:"We eat all that doesn't eat us." Espada:"Just like old times!" :3 Behter:"And in the case of some people, things that tried but failed." Innkeeper:"Now, I reccomend the Kavun Ve Peynir (Melon and Cheese, for those of you who speak Mehmish), but I'm not sure that the Spirit you've got with you will be able to eat that. They've got finicky dietary requirements... Kisir (Fried wheat patties) and Yogurthl Patlican (Fried Eggplant and yogurt) are also good, but again, spirit." Arpad:Like that cat Arpad:She was yummy Espada:"Oh, don't worry. I'm not really a spirit." Sandor Munkas:You ate a cat. Yeah, right Behter:"Any brain? I think that's meaty enough." Espada:"I'm...well, not sure what I would be right now." Innkeeper:"Oh?" Espada:"I'm not really a deity anymore..." Innkeeper:"The brain would be the main course." * Espada ponders this. * Innkeeper blithly ignores the claim to dietyness. Glitch has connected. Behter:"Ah... beyin salatası, I think?" Espada:"Well, whatever. Bring me something meaty and delicious!" Espada:Also, I only have, like, 30 minutes of battery life left. :B Behter:"Oh, can you bring salt, too? Kind of important." Flaal:brb Saphroneth:Basically, it's brain salad. I'm using Wikipedia. Glitch:(Lia's still officially left skylands, right?) Saphroneth:There is a big article on Meze. Sandor Munkas:"I had a friend who worked in a salt plant. Drying up seawater, cleaning it up." VAE:She did Innkeeper: (( Ah! )) Innkeeper: (( Ayup. )) VAE:Good morning, grandpa, dinner's being served. * Innkeeper blinks. "I could do that." Sandor Munkas:"You could. And so many other things, with a bit of will." *sly smile* Espada:It should be mentioned that Espada is sitting at the table, with her front paws on it. :B Espada:All cute-like. :B Behter:*suffering slight case of cognitive dissonance at the juxtaposition of "cute" with "killed 20,000 people in one minute"* Innkeeper:"Anything else? Adana Kebabi is fairly popular, but I prefer the Kiremitte Kebab..." Espada:Dangerously cute! Innkeeper: (( Both of those are basically lamb dishes, by the way. )) Behter:"Köfte, I think." Espada:"Whichever tastes better!" Saphroneth:Translated: Köfte - cigar shaped meat balls consisting of ground lamb, mashed onions, spices and a soupçon of ground veal and bread softened in rakı. Innkeeper:"Very well. Your salad will be up shortly, the Kofte will take a while. And, as I said, I reccomend the Kiremitte Kebab." Sandor Munkas:"Bring it in then." Espada:"I'll have that, then!" :D Innkeeper: (( Yeah, I know what Kofte is. It's in the cookbooks. )) Flaal:back * Innkeeper hurries off to the kitchens to get the cooks going. Saphroneth:Good. Just making sure. And it's slightly characterful, too, because it is soaked in hard alcohol... as a career soldier, he doesn't exactly trust water.) VAE:yeah. I assume raki is something like rakija - croatian wine destillate Espada:"Soooo..." Innkeeper: (( Kofte is actually, quite literaly, Meatballs. Exact translation. )) VAE:after all , these places were occupied by the Osman empire to an extent. Espada:"You guys scare your children with stories of me?" :B Innkeeper: (( Yeah, I know some food phrases. )) Behter:"Yeah. Mainly not to ride too fast, or to go to bed, or whatever." Espada:"Or the Big Bad Fox will drop a mountain on them?" :B Sandor Munkas:"Kinda meh. Over where I'm from, half the parents use the Inquisition, and half use rogue sorcerers." Behter:"For the riding one, it's... let's see... 'don't go too fast, or if the ground drops you won't be able to stop in time'. Doesn't make much sense, but they're kids." Innkeeper:Okay, about five miniutes later she comes out with the salad and the Kavun Ve Peynir. (I think someone orderd that last one. If not, replace it with whatever was ordered. Espada:"Heh, earthquakes." :B Behter:"Thank you. Hmm, not bad. One good thing about civvie life, you don't have to have food you make yourself. I'm not that great of a cook..." Innkeeper:"Now, the Kofte will be up in about ten more miniutes. The Kiremitte five miniutes after that." Behter:"And that salt?" Behter:"Like I say, it's important. Just a copper or so, but it has to go on their tab." Sandor Munkas:"I suppose if you ate in our factory's mess hall, you'd lose the enthusiasm." Espada:"You know, you're not bad." :B Espada:"You get lickinz!" :D Espada:Aaand here come the lickinz. Behter:"Thank you. Wait, what? Gah!" Behter:*nearly overbalances* Espada:You should feel honored. Espada:Those are divine lickinz. Innkeeper:"Any Serbet, or will you be sticking with the Icik?" Sandor Munkas:"Though, fried homogenized seaweed isn't that bad, if it's fresh." RAM:Welp. RAM:There's the 10% battery warning. VAE:ohcrap RAM:Which means I should probably shut her down now. Flaal:Peace Ram :) Saphroneth:Translation... plz? And alright. I think we got our char arc done. VAE:peace. RAM:Deuces! Saphroneth:Bye. VAE:He's on lappy without electricity Saph Saphroneth:I meant translation for the Icik. VAE:Right RAM is disconnected. VAE:Apparently they want to serve you a Jewish man Saphroneth:I understand Serbet to be "sherbet". VAE:Icik *is* a common name Meany:It could be sorbet. Meany::V Sandor Munkas:The sorcerer digs into his something kebab, as it finally arrives. Innkeeper: (( Lapkat. )) * VAE waves to Hera * Innkeeper has put some on the table. Innkeeper: (( Yeah, I forgot to mention that. )) Innkeeper: (( ... I strongly suspect I'm lagging. )) Innkeeper: (( See you. )) Saphroneth:No, just nobody's said anything. * Flaal continues to be boring :| Meany::49 Flaal::49 Behter:*takes a pinch of the salt, sprinkles it into his meatballs, and formally takes a bite.* "I've eaten your salt. Now it's official. Oh, sorry - it's a ritual among the Horde. You eat someone's salt, you're their man until they release you or until they prove themselves undeserving of the loyalty." Innkeeper: (( Ayup, laging. It's literally 'drinks', but contextually in any ottoman area it's 'alchol'. And Sherbert is actually based on Serbet, or 'fruit drink'. )) Innkeeper: (( :49 at :51. )) Sandor Munkas:"S'ppose salt must be hard to come by 'round your parts, then." Behter:"Not really. You sign up for the army, it lasts the full fifteen years. Any other salt use is normal." Saphroneth::52, for lagcheck. Flaal:"And here I thought you just really liked salt..." Flaal::52 Saphroneth:Good. Sandor Munkas:"Well, salt does clean out bad miasma from things." Behter:"It's also useful when you're in the desert or somewhere hot. Sweat is salty, and if you run out you're proper screwed." Innkeeper:Anyway, she soon comes out with the Kofte, and brings out the Kiremitte, which is... an earthenwhare vase?! Innkeeper: (( :52 at :54. )) Flaal::52 at :54 at :54 Saphroneth:00:54 GMT. Sandor Munkas:"That dish seems a tad hard on the teeth, honey." Flaal: (( Well I'll be! )) * Flaal takes the lid off and serves some Innkeeper: (( :54 at :55. It's getting better! )) Innkeeper:She spreads produces some plates and a largeish serving dish. She then draws a thick, heavy blade... and strikes the neck of the earthenware vase, shearing the top off, pouring the contenence into the serving dish. It's a rich mix of lamb, peppers, tomatos, and onions, seasoned with garlic, oregano, and Cumin. Flaal:(( sorry for jumping the gun! xD )) Behter:"Dramatic!" Sandor Munkas:*whistles* Innkeeper:"It's nessacary to get it to cook properly." VAE:*necessary Innkeeper: (( Yeah, that. )) Innkeeper: (( And lag seems to be gone! )) Roland: (( woo )) Flaal:(( chopped that lag like you chopped that vase! )) Arcalane: (( don't jinx it now XP )) Sandor Munkas:"If she gets this sharp elsewhere . . . no wonder she's busy all week" Flaal:"I understand you're our man now, but I don't think we ever got your name." * Flaal extends a hand "I'm Flaal" Behter:"Sorry. Behter, of the third - " *he cuts himself off* "Not any more. Behter, just Behter." Sandor Munkas:"Munkas Sandor... and the bugger in my pocket's Arpad." Behter:"Nice to meet you. I know the thoroughly scary lady to my left, so who's the lizard?" Meany:I have been mostly absenct. Meany:absent* Meany:Because I was making tea. Meany:But here I am. Behter:"The one who will likely get dysentry if he drinks like that on campaign, I mean." Aurixsauriv:"Aurixsauriv, wizard, lizard, apparently future cleric, general font of knowledge." Sandor Munkas:"Arpad? Dysentery? The bugger lives on sewer rats." Arpad:He didn't mean me, moron., Behter:"I mean the Aurixsauriv bloke. The Wiz Liz. Look, if there's one lesson I've learned from fifteen years on campaign it's that you can never trust the bloody water. Not unless you've boiled it for ten minutes." Sandor Munkas:"Whoever in their right mind would drink any. Just add in some rum, cleans it up." Innkeeper: (( Hah! Celtic connections is on. It's no Thistle and Shamrock, but it's not bad. )) Behter:"Hey, your name means.... Goldeye? Saw a book called that once." Sandor Munkas:"Book?" Sandor Munkas:Thought you said the Horde didn't know how to read and write. Behter:"Don't look so surprised. I know ten bloody languages and needed to read maps." Aurixsauriv:"Yep." Arpad:Well technically I said I didn't know how to, and implied the rest. You can't be the best at *everything* Sandor Munkas:"No shit. Ten languages? There isn't even that many." Aurixsauriv:"My species actually has bacteria in our stomachs that attacks the dysentery bacteria." Behter:"I'm out of practice at a few, but yes, ten. It's much easier to get information when you can just ask, believe it or not. And I understood all the words there except bacteria. What the hell is that?" Sandor Munkas:"There's one of hells, one of heavens, Mehmish, Elven, and those of dragons . . ." Aurixsauriv:"So I only have to worry if I drink large volumes. Which I'm not." Aurixsauriv:"It is an organism of extreme smallness." Innkeeper:"You haven't spent much time here, have you?" Aurixsauriv:"That cannot be seen without many mirrors and sometimes magic arranged specifically to do so." Behter:"Far as I know, water that's boiled has the Earth chased out of it by the Fire, and booze has the Fire built into it. It's complete nonsense, but it'll do until I actually learn the real reason." Sandor Munkas:"I'd have spent more , if I knew you were here." Behter:"I mean, if it works like that, why do tiny powder pellets they give the Sultanate work too?" Innkeeper:"You should drop by the market on one of the busy days. I swear, half the world sshows up." Sandor Munkas:"Gun powder?" Sandor Munkas:"That one has fire built in it too. I mean, you do make it with coal dust - that's as much fire as you want." Behter:"Nah, something else. Gun powder just gives alcohol a brutal kick. The powder I mean is labelled "one", in old numerals." Aurixsauriv:"Alcohol attacks a lot of bacteria due to its nature. Dependong on the brand, it is also nutritious." Saphroneth:(It's iodine, for those without that particular tidbit.) Sandor Munkas:"I powder? How does it look?" Aurixsauriv:"It also observably damages your brain with each dose exceeding what your liver can manage." Aurixsauriv:"I wouldn't know." Aurixsauriv:"I have been out of the jungle for all of a few months." Behter:"White? Think so, been a while since I saw some.2 Innkeeper:"And when Ethne and the Empire aren't visiting, you can hear even more...." Sandor Munkas:"Hmm, dunno about white powders, that can be anything" Aurixsauriv:"Also boiling water does burn out a lot of bacteria. Not all, but most, but that is because the bacteria is alive, and it can't survive the heat." Behter:"Ah, so they don't survive any more than anything else does. Suppose if I were pickled in alcohol I'd die, too... what a way to go." Innkeeper: (( Ah! I was wondering. )) Saphroneth:I suspect Ganti may be lagging slightly... Saphroneth::16. Aurixsauriv: (( :16 )) Aurixsauriv:"It is comparitive to being dunked in a vat of acid, actualy." Aurixsauriv:"To the bacteria." Sandor Munkas:"Though..." Saphroneth:"Acid? Ah, like that demon's piss that green dragon tried breathing on us five years ago." Innkeeper:"The Iodine? It's a disinfectant. I don't know all the details, but it kills stuff." Sandor Munkas:"Iodine? But that isn't white." Saphroneth:"Iodine, is it?" Saphroneth:Damn, forgot to reimpersonate. Sandor Munkas:"Purplish stuff.. you make it by mixing oil of vitriol with seaweed ashes." Behter:"Well, it HAS been a while..." Innkeeper: (( :16 at :18. Ayup. Lag. )) Innkeeper:"The doctors would know much more then I do." Sandor Munkas:"Becoming a big thing now that one of those doctors claimed it banishes pus better than alcohol does *nod*" Behter:"Wouldn't want to drink iodine, though." Sandor Munkas:"Me neither. It tastes vile." Aurixsauriv:"Though it is good for you." Aurixsauriv:"Mix it with salt, you'll hardly notice." Sandor Munkas:"So's some honest spirit." Sandor Munkas:"Though, back to this 'bacteria' of yours." Sandor Munkas:"How small are they supposed to be? I mean, I have never seen one." Aurixsauriv:"No." Aurixsauriv:"And without magic and a microscope, you won't." Aurixsauriv:"They are so small that you cannot percieve their existence." Sandor Munkas:"It seems odd, too. I mean, if water's bad because of them swimming in it, you could strain it through a sieve." Aurixsauriv:"Actually." Behter:"So, smaller than this guy's chance of scoring tonight?" Behter:*gestures at Sandor* Aurixsauriv:"It's most likely bad from the animal feces in the water..." Sandor Munkas:"But everyone knows that even if you use fine cloth to strain filthy water, you'll shit your guts out" Behter:"Well, that's no good. Who put them in there?" Aurixsauriv:"Water animals most likely." Sandor Munkas:"Yeah. And why are you drinking them, then?" Aurixsauriv:"Beavers, ducks..." Roland: (( hydras )) Sandor Munkas:"Nobody shit in my ale, as far as I'm concerned." Behter:"They say a newt in water means it's clean. I'm not convinced. Do they get out to go to the privy?" Sandor Munkas:*snerk* "Good one" Aurixsauriv:"Newts don't breathe the same way we do." Aurixsauriv:"They absorb some oxygen by mouth breathing, but also some from the water through their skin." Behter:"Bet they crap the same." Behter:Or do they just hold it in until they explode?" Sandor Munkas:"Yeah.Got an arse and all that." Sandor Munkas:"Shit comes in, shit comes out. Basic law of nature." Aurixsauriv:"I think it's the same reason fish feces don't cause it." Behter:"Yeah. Drinking alcohol." Aurixsauriv:"Newts and fish don't eat the food that carries the disentery." Sandor Munkas:"Maybe ..." Behter:"Hm. I know that Gold-eyes over there is a Wizard. What are the rest of you? For my part, I'm a Horde scout - skirmisher, good with bow and sabre and able to fight from horseback." Sandor Munkas:"Maybe those 'bacteria' of yours just feed on the bad miasma of sick water." Sandor Munkas:"You know, kinda like dung beetle feeds on shit." Behter:"Hey, they grow in dirty water, right? Maybe they plant themselves in the Earth." Saphroneth:(and they were doing so well...) Sandor Munkas:"Who knows." Flaal:"I'm insignificant by profession. My friend here is a card shark." Sandor Munkas:"Anyways, I'm an chemist and a mage." Flaal:"That too." ;) Aurixsauriv:"It's not all bacteria...." Aurixsauriv:"Just the disentery bacteria." Aurixsauriv:"Most of tthem are really useful." Aurixsauriv:"Like the ones in your intestines." Behter:"Mage, eh? Good, better to have one. I know that the giant sword means she uses it. Any others I'll be fighting with?" Aurixsauriv:"A catfolk who likes to fence when she's awake." Aurixsauriv:"And another sorcerer." Behter:"Fence... you mean with a rapier, right?" Kiera:No. A bastard sword. Aurixsauriv:"No." Kiera:Yes, she fences with that thing. Aurixsauriv:"Bigger." Sandor Munkas:"No, she sells stuff." Sandor Munkas:"Fence, yanno" Behter:"Which is it?" Sandor Munkas:"Kidding.There's a halfling that does that.. or is he a gnome?." Behter:"Right, I think I see where I'm going to be. All over the place. You know people never guard themselves against where the enemy isn't?" Behter:"Harder to aim at someone on the move, too." Sandor Munkas:"Anyways. . . no way there's any 'bacteria' in the guts, if you said rum kills them." Sandor Munkas:"Well, it'd be dumb of them, if they didn't gurd against where the enemy was." Aurixsauriv:HUZZAH. Sandor Munkas:"Kinda like how anything you look for is in the last place you look at, because otherwise you'd just have found it earlier." Aurixsauriv:External hard drive found! VAE:sweet Aurixsauriv:"Rum kills the ones responsible for disentery." Behter:"Yeah, and that's how Subedai managed to wipe out two armies in five days. When there's thirty thousand hordesmen on horses, they can go where they're not VERY fast." Aurixsauriv:"And alcohol, the stuff that kills them, doesn't go to the intestines." Aurixsauriv:"After it hits the stomach, it goes into the blood." Aurixsauriv:"Then into the liver." Sandor Munkas:"How, doesn't go? You drink it, it goes through." Sandor Munkas:"'s why someone can get the shits from too much bad ale." Aurixsauriv:"Nooo." Aurixsauriv:"Someone becomes drunk because there is too much alcohol in the blood for the liver to deal with." Saphroneth:(today on Skylands: the Germ Theory of Disease!) Aurixsauriv:"And causes brain damage." Behter:"I thought it was rubbish slingstones that caused brain damage." Sandor Munkas:"But when you get drunk it's your head spinning, not your liver. Liver's in the gut, just look when you open up a pig or what." Aurixsauriv:"Both doo." Aurixsauriv:"You are not understanding." Aurixsauriv:"You only get drunk because there is -too much- alcohol for the liver to consume." Aurixsauriv:"And when it gets to your brain, it damages it." Sandor Munkas:"So the liver's like a tax collector." * Flaal just smiles and nods Roland: (( I believe he is speaking in the language of "low int score" )) Aurixsauriv:"That causes lessened inhibitions and other such things." Sandor Munkas:"Takes most of what you drink for itself, and leaves the head with the scraps." Aurixsauriv:"It does the same with sugars and other stuff." VAE:Who's speaking in the language of low int? Aurixsauriv:You. Saphroneth:Behter's quite smart. He's just being expected to absorb 1500 years of scientific progress in one meal. VAE:XD Not really. Sandor's got high int, it's just he's never heard of this stuff before, and it does seem against common sense. Innkeeper: (( Hah. )) Saphroneth:And, you know, there's a reason people used to believe the old stuff - it was consistent. VAE:In cases like that, being smart makes it harder. VAE:Because you won't take whatever some wiseass is peddlling without thinking about it Roland: (( you would think the kobald from a jungle knows it, its probably also in a book somewhere )) Saphroneth:Actually, that's a good point. Saphroneth:How does HE know? VAE:He's a wizzard VAE:is hiz job to know Roland: (( unless that book of his is the Universe wikia )) Arcalane:Complete with besequined hat? Saphroneth:Sorry, I must have missed the bit where it didn't have spells based on the Aristotelian elements. Saphroneth:(sarcasm) VAE:hahaha VAE:Miron , in Akellon has his book of everything Aurixsauriv:I have my Big Book of Shit You Need to Know. Aurixsauriv:Also WIZURD. VAE:Which, the underlying fluff I made up, basically gives him book access to all of the knowledge his head holds VAE:Hence, someone else borrowing it would only find the contents of their head Behter:"So, does unholy water just have a lot of these bacterias?" VAE:It also explains the occassional check fail. Sandor Munkas:"Though. . . you can't fix unholy water with alcohol, can you?" Behter:"And how is it that spells that purify water also make food unrot?" Sandor Munkas:"If you had a defiled well, the inquisitors have to go deal with it." Aurixsauriv:"Unholy water has silver and negative energy in it." Aurixsauriv:Sau claps his hands, and spreads them, producing a rainbow. Aurixsauriv:"Magic.' Aurixsauriv:"* Behter:"But purify spells kind of work on unholy water... they wreck it and it's just spoiled water." VAE:As an aside VAE:unholy water should be an awesome disinfectant VAE:Think of what that 1d6 damage does to germs :3 Saphroneth:Germs are evil-aligned. Saphroneth::p VAE:Neutral VAE:Animals, remember? Saphroneth:Aren't they Vermin? VAE:Still VAE:Things below a certain int can't hold an allignment Arcalane:Undead in this setting are not inherently evil. Best not to jump to conclusions about bacteria either. :v Saphroneth:Looks like those Yakult commercials are right. "Good bacteria". VAE:Evil allignment doesn't mean inherently evil Roland: (( beware the undead pox )) VAE:It can be whatever from "negative plane alligned" to "rational self-interest" :3 Innkeeper:"Ugh. Now you're bringing in religion... And it depends on what you mean by 'unholy' water." Arcalane:We're getting offtopic again. Focus people. :v Sandor Munkas:"Unholy water." Sandor Munkas:"The sort you get on places where rogue summoners do their stuff." Behter:"The stuff that turns a test chalice dark." Innkeeper: (( Unholy water, as statted, also qulifys as 'holy' in certain religions. Undead are funky, remember? )) Sandor Munkas:"Burns flesh, and all that." Behter:"So... where's your guys ship, by the way? And does it have any boarding platforms? Anywhere to get a horse off?" Behter:"Not concerned with on, only off." Sandor Munkas:"Horse?" Sandor Munkas:"That's gonna be a pain." Behter:"How so?" Behter:"It's not as if you'll need space for it." *grins* Sandor Munkas:"Suppose the cargo . . . " Aurixsauriv:Sau spouts off a list of directions. Sandor Munkas:"What, you got a pocket horse or something?" Arcalane:Miniature Giant Space Horse. Flaal:o_O Arcalane:Go for the eyes, Boo! VAE:hahahaha Behter:"Better. This is what I got with most of the money from my farm." *holds up hand, which has a bracelet on the wrist* * VAE never took Minsc in one, though Behter:"This can make a horse appear whenever I want. Spell called Mount or something? Anyway, much more convenient than a permanent horse." Sandor Munkas:*Detect Magic* « 1d20+10 = 10 + 10 = 20 » Spellcraft, on top Saphroneth:Basically, it's a bracelet with the spell Mount on command word. Unlimited use. Sandor Munkas:"Neat." Aurixsauriv:"Quite." Flaal:"Is it the same horse every time?" Behter:"Yeah. Great help getting through this bloody weather, let me tell you... had to summon a new one every half hour. And no, it's not." Innkeeper: (( Ayup. It's pretty much exactly what he says it is. )) Sandor Munkas:"Maybe I should get one with a snake . . . " Roland: (( we are soooo gonna make a slide at the back of our ship. unlimited horses raining out onto a battlefield. )) Arpad:*angry hiss from his pocket* Flaal:(( XD )) Flaal:"Your thoughts on horse meat?" VAE:Probably all the best. Behter:"Sorry, they only last an hour or so." Sandor Munkas:"Could make a meal, if you worked quickly." Behter:"Would you want to have your last meal vanish?" Behter:"But they'd be pretty useful in a battle. Quick! Hide behind the pile of dead horses!" Sandor Munkas:"Hah! Would save your arse the trouble." Behter:"I know we're stereotyped to love the things, but after fifteen years I'd just about reached the end of my tether. They die to ANYTHING." Behter:"If you don't rub them down right, if you go over too much of a fall... half the horses I've ever rode on bolted at the sound of a cannon going off..." Flaal::/ Sandor Munkas:"Sounds almost like you'd prefer marching." Behter:"Hell no. If I have to go somewhere, a bloody horse is going to do all the effort, not me." Sandor Munkas:"Hah!" Flaal::\ Flaal:"These ones you summon, are they reliable enough not to startle?" Innkeeper: (( Eh, we end at nine, my time most of the time. So... maybe five miniutes? )) Sandor Munkas:"You know. . . you're a lot smarter than what I heard of your lot. Though. . . given I have heard most of it from my snake, prob'ly serves me right." Behter:"They sometimes are, sometimes aren't. Good enough, usually - I can dismount if there's gunfire, then just summon another one. And yes, I have to outwit entire armies." Sandor Munkas:"The bugger's persuaded he's a reborn Horde ataman or something. Probably bullshit.. though he did spot you." Ganti:... Okay, either it's really quiet, or I'm lagging. VAE:lagging Flaal:^ Roland:prepare for line spam Behter:"Best trick I ever pulled myself was that I carefully killed off all the patrols to the west of an enemy force. Not a big one, few thousand. So anyway, they were ready by the end of the week. You know, in preparation for whatever happened. Most of them awake all night, quick reaction forces, you name it. Which meant that when three Myangat turned up from the east, they were taken the way the stable lad took the farmer's wife!" Sandor Munkas:"Hah!" Sandor Munkas:"From behind, and thrice over." Flaal:>> Behter:"Exactly! While too tired to see it coming, at that." Sandor Munkas:"Sounds a lot more exciting than my former job For the most part, anyways " Behter:"Oho?" Sandor Munkas:"Not much ever happened in our factory, asides from the occassional blow-up." Ganti:Anyway, as I seem to be lagging horribly, I'd like to request that you wrap it up then do Noms. Behter:"Sounds awful. Except for the blow-ups, they at least have the virtue of being interesting." Sandor Munkas:"Well, interesting for the onlookers. For the folks caught in it, not quite that much." Sandor Munkas:"For the rest of us, it usually meant a mop-up, and half a day off." Flaal:(( standing by for Noms :) )) Behter:"A man lives as long as he lives, and not a day more. At least it's exciting now, right?" Sandor Munkas:"Hah. Well said. For when a man doesn't live, he's six feet under." Saphroneth:(Good note to end on?) * VAE nod Saphroneth:Right. VAE:Anyways , noms VAE:Aurix for germ theory of disease not being quite convincing. Saphroneth:Arpad: "I was a conqueror of men, and despoiler of thousands! Ignore the slight errors." VAE:Espacda for "They still worship me somewhere? COOL" VAE:*Espada Flaal:Behter for being colorfully salty Saphroneth:Espada: "I don't like anyone who invades my country, and I will - they like me for it?" VAE:Behter for "I actually don't like horses that much" VAE:seriously, that bit cracked me up Saphroneth:Sandor: "Trying it on, shot down in flames." Saphroneth:(not that that discouraged him) VAE:Did it ever? And this is the mild version of him , like the D20 modern. Saphroneth:And Espada again for the whole "normal food = roast boar" thing, I think. VAE:What about the licking? Arcalane:'spada licks everyone's face eventually. VAE:ohh, and innkeep for tankard of rum. Flaal:xD VAE:that was unexpected and amusing Saphroneth:"What's one of these bacteriums? I've never seen one" - Sandor Meany:I second Sandor and Espada noms. On the count of "county invasion" "shot down." VAE:and provided Sandor with two full canteens. Sharpshot4321:spada licks anyone who she likes. Just got to avoid that Saphroneth:Yeah, the licking was fun too. Complete and total 180 inside five minutes. Arcalane:Careful, or she'll sit on you too. Meany:"Sit on my face, and tell me that you love me~" Saphroneth:I thought "ten languages? There aren't that many." was funny. VAE:XD Ganti:That's mostly me being a teatotaller... Saphroneth:And then he started counting. In my mind, it was on his fingers. VAE:Yep, totally. VAE:Hell, he's a former factory worker involved in a paycheck scam. VAE:Who then managed to cause a fire when disposing of evidence VAE:and then impersonated an inquisitor hunting rogue sorcerers when the guards showed up Ganti is disconnected. VAE:And had to get his arse out of the Holy Empire, quick. VAE:(the paycheck scam explains the 1400 unspent gp) Saphroneth:The most epic scale paycheck scam I've seen in fiction was probably the one from the Generals books. There was supposed to be 10,000 troops in Sandoral - there were really 2,000, of which only about 500 were being PAID. VAE:hahahahah VAE:Win Saphroneth:This came back with a vengeance when an enormous army came over the border there... Ganti has connected. Meany:Hi. Arcalane:let me guess, they said 'bugger this' and wandered off Saphroneth:Not likely, they didn't have a hope of escaping. Saphroneth:And for added fun, Tzetzas the corrupt chancellor (who had spent four books basically without getting any comeuppance) then had to explain himself directly to the Emperor. Meany:Kiera for implausible fencing skills. Saphroneth:Because he'd also CAUSED the war in the first place, by shorting the tribute epically. Ganti:Okay, I did not see anything after nomming the inkeep for tankard of rum, which is mostly me being a Teatotaler. Saphroneth:Incoming... Arcalane:She really does fence with the bastard sword, by the way. She has a normal rapier as backup, but the BFS is magical so it gets preference. Saphroneth:Flaal: xD VAE: that was unexpected and amusing Saphroneth: "What's one of these bacteriums? I've never seen one" - Sandor Meany: I second Sandor and Espada noms. On the count of "county invasion" "shot down." VAE: and provided Sandor with two full canteens. Sharpshot4321: spada licks anyone who she likes. Just got to avoid that Saphroneth: Yeah, the licking was fun too. Complete and total 180 inside five minutes. Arcalane: Careful, or she'll sit on you too. Meany: "Sit on my face, and tell me that you love me~" Saphroneth: I thought "ten languages? There aren't that many." was funny. VAE: XD Ganti: That's mostly me being a teatotaller... Saphroneth: And then he started counting. In my mind, it was on his fingers. VAE: Yep, totally. VAE: Hell, he's a former factory worker involved in a paycheck scam. VAE: Who then managed to cause a fire when disposing of evidence VAE: and then impersonated an inquisitor hunting rogue sorcerers when the guards showed up Ganti is disconnected. VAE: And had to get his arse out of the Holy Empire, quick. VAE: (the paycheck scam explains the 1400 unspent gp) Saphroneth: The most epic scale paycheck scam I've seen in fiction was probably the one from the Generals books. There was supposed to be 10,000 troops in Sandoral - there were really 2,000, of which only about 500 were being PAID. VAE: hahahahah VAE: Win Saphroneth: This came back with a vengeance when an enormous army came over the border there... Ganti has connected. Arcalane:mechanically speaking the rapier has a tighter damage range, but the BFS has a higher potential maximum and slightly greater accuracy :b VAE:Speaking of comeuppance VAE:I still liked more what Vlad Taltos did to his superior. Meany:Any Sau noms? Ganti: (( You got one. )) Saphroneth:There was the whole Germ Theory one, I thought. VAE:yep VAE:I nommed that. Ganti:Anyway, going once... Ganti:Going twice... Saphroneth:There's also the bit where he seemed to respond to the mental monologue of someone they hadn't met yet. VAE:Tryuying to explain germ theory, and failing Saphroneth:(i.e. saying that alcohol in this weather was a bad idea, when Behter thought of it...) Meany:Did I? VAE:Well Meany:No quote marks, no ic. Meany:That was me warning ye. VAE:THe character failed because it isn't so easy. Meany:(:3 VAE:The two involved had their own ideas, see. Saphroneth:Well, there is mention of a tavern beforehand, but it certainly LOOKS like he's responding to Behter. VAE:you did well, anyways VAE:Ohh, that Ganti:... And gone! This sessions Noms: Sau: 1 Roland: Kiera: Espada:4 Sandor: 4 Flaal: Bether:2 Blair: Mardak: Inkeep: 1 GM noms: Bether for "Retirement? No thank you." AKA Mongolian Sargant Fred Colins. Saphroneth:Heh. * VAE had too much fun with this. Last time he got to go about with obsolete theories was Kallis in HC Saphroneth:So, that means... 3 AP? * VAE enjoys the hell out of it, because the theories are actually fairly consistent and have explanatory power. Ganti:Ayup. Three AP. Ganti:Which can be burned to add 1d6 to a d20 roll, or saved in the hopes of getting a hundred. * Ganti might also yoink Rail's 'shopping list'. VAE:heh VAE:That means you can roll over 20 VAE:and get supercritical :3 Saphroneth:Right, that done? Ganti:Okay, current AP is, I belive: Sau: 27 Roland:17 Kiera: 17 Espada:18 Sandor:5 Flaal: 1 Behter: 3 Blair: 4 Gomez?: 1 Gonzolez?!: 1 Inkeep?!: 1 Dr. Seamus:6 Kasnok:22 Althilmil:27 Sera: 29 Mardak : 2 VAE:sounds right Arcalane:mm Ganti:Okay, campaign actually saved this time, and I need someone to save me a chatlog, as if I tried we'd just get noms. VAE:ookay VAE:session number? Arcalane:saved, aaaaaand.. Ganti:Probably 14. VAE:k VAE:saved, and will slap it on the wiki Ganti:Thankies. Arcalane:up on the drive as well Ganti:Righto. Meany:Also. Meany:Women. Meany:I must ask this of you. Ganti:Aye? Meany:Who will hold the loot disk? Arcalane:I count 13 but I probably missed a couple of logs Arcalane:I have a spreadsheet Meany:Now that both hatari and lia have bailed out? Arcalane:but it is empty Arcalane:because we have no loot Meany:Rob the rich, you say. Meany:Let's get on that. VAE:yep * Ganti is still dissapointed Lia had to bail... VAE:NATIONALIZE Saphroneth:Drop horses on the rich, until they give up. Meany:Nationalize? Meany:Pfft. Sharpshot4321:you stop? Wuss Meany:We're robbing them because they're weak. Bone Rat Swarm:That's pointless. We eat them because they're weak. Arcalane:oh wait, it's not -quite- empty but I haven't really updated it to account for the gemcutting costs Arcalane:we have about 800-odd gp of shinies to sell then I guess Arcalane:assuming the cutting cost was 300-odd VAE:Get money VAE:get cash VAE:get money VAE:get a stash Ganti:Sounds about right. Arcalane:1,100-and-change - 300 = 800-ish Saphroneth:I make arrows. It is a useful skill. It's also my number... eight? Nine? skill. This means that I could buy X amount of materials, make arrows, sell 2/3. 1/3 for the cost of the materials, 1/3 for the profit, 1/3 for use. Ganti:So, that laptop/netbook thing should be charged now. See you in IRC. VAE:kewl Ganti is disconnected. Saphroneth:(I had a lot of SP...) Arcalane:now to pass out Saphroneth is disconnected. Meany:Abandon server! Category:Page